


There's One Born Every Minute

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: 48 Rules [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Con Artists, Divorce, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen reflects on his fourth and fifth marriages, leading up to 48 Simple Rules for Success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's One Born Every Minute

Jensen didn't know Jeffrey Dean Morgan was a criminal when they married. No, he was too busy being blinded by his charm like everyone else. At the time they met, Jensen was married to Lloyd and while there was no animosity between them, there wasn't exactly love, either. Lloyd was more like a father figure, the father Jensen never got to have when his own died. And Jensen knew marrying a much older man, sleeping with that man, only showcased his daddy issues, but Lloyd was good to him. Jensen shouldn't have been looking elsewhere, but Jeffrey Dean "call me Jeff" Morgan was sorely tempting. He was Jensen's type—great smile, good sense of humor, dashing good looks—wrapped up in a never-ending series of gorgeous suits, some of them from Jensen's own collection.

At first their relationship was purely business. Lloyd had convinced Jensen to market himself with Morgan Industries, which at the time was just branching out from technology into media. It seemed like a sound business decision and it gave Jensen the opportunity to be around people closer to his own age instead of Lloyd's friends, who were all way older than Jensen.

Jeff made sure that Jensen was invited to all the hot parties and that he got plenty of face time with both established and up-and-coming celebrities. It's wasn't so much that Jensen needed the exposure as he was already fairly famous. But he didn't have to be dragged to the parties either. Dancing all night with hot guys and sometimes falling into bed with them became par for the course. And it wasn't exactly cheating on Lloyd if Lloyd sometimes watched.

Still, Jensen wasn't surprised when Lloyd served him divorce papers right after Jensen signed his name on the dotted line with Morgan Industries. Their May-December romance wasn't going anywhere. Too big of an age difference to really think about settling down and raising a family, like Jensen was sure Lloyd wanted. It's not as if Jensen was against it; he just wasn't ready.

The divorce was amicable, all assets divided back up like they had never been married in the first place. Jensen let Lloyd keep everything that was a joint asset, like their house and the cars, and Lloyd kept his hands off all of Jensen's artistic properties. Jensen's grandfather didn't even protest; he had gotten what he wanted, after all.

For a while, Jensen was a bit depressed about yet another marriage down the drain, but with Jeff still dragging him to every party, hot restaurant, movie premiere, and sporting event in sight, it was hard not to get over it. Jensen slept around for about a month, throwing away boys left and right, but still kept Jeff in his sights.

Eventually though, it got to be exhausting. More of a job than anything else. Jensen would come home from a photo shoot in New York City, be pushed in a limo and taken to a club, would dance and drink all night, be poured back into the limo, get maybe two hours of sleep only to start a long day all over again in some meeting with Jeff's people or an interview about his new album or whatever else was going on at the time.

But the exhaustion was worth it for the look on Jeff's face every time Jensen scored another high-profile modeling gig, got a song into the Billboard Hot 100, won some trashy MTV award, had a summer box office hit, got his fashion line into Macy's, threw out the first pitch at a Dodger's game, sold out a concert, got a licensing deal with some kid's cereal to go along with a short cartoon he had done, the list went on and on. Sure, Jensen was proud of himself for being so successful, but it was nothing like having someone else validate him on every level.

Soon Jensen jetting around town turned into Jensen and Jeff jetting around town on dates. It took a while for Jensen to figure out that they were dates though. More often than not, they talked about business and Jeff's eyes strayed to the nearest piece of hot ass just as much as Jensen's did. But the tabloids ate it up with a spoon. Jeff holding his hand and spoon-feeding him dessert may have looked romantic, but most of the time, it wasn't.

They had fun with it though, laughing at the online blogs and the celebrity magazines and their ridiculous quotes from supposed insiders. Maybe they had made out once or twice, maybe Jensen had given Jeff more than a couple of blow jobs, but that was about as far as things went. Jeff was charming, but Jensen swore to himself that he wasn't going to jump into another marriage.

Until he did.

The proposal on the platform of the Eiffel Tower had been a surprise, to say the least. Jensen thought it was a joke at first, expecting Ashton Kutcher to jump out with a camera any second, but Jeff was completely serious. It wasn't a romantic gesture either; no, it was all about business. Combining their assets, taking Morgan Industries and Jensen's brand to another level.

Jeff was persuasive and persistent and eventually Jensen gave in and said yes. They both played the part of the fairy tale couple with the massive wedding and the even more extravagant honeymoon. What no one knew was that the wedding was pretty much outsourced with neither of them having any input, and that the honeymoon was a cleverly disguised tour to investment banks overseas with some sex thrown in.

Back home, they bought a huge house, gave off hints about kids in the future, but slept in separate bedrooms except when one of them was feeling horny. Considering that Jensen was still out partying every night and fucking around, that wasn’t often on his end. Jeff tended to treat Jensen as a spoiled brat more and more as time went on, calling him "a cockslut who was only good for his cocksucking mouth" despite the fact that Jensen's brand was the only thing bringing Jeff's company any kind of success.

They argued a lot when they crossed each other's paths at work or at home. Workers knew to head for the hills when Jensen appeared anywhere near the office building and the staff at home learned to become nearly invisible to avoid either of them in a bad mood. Jensen felt like he had been tricked into some fucked-up psychodrama instead of a marriage or any kind of partnership, business or otherwise. So he played up the diva shit a bit, got a reputation for it. It worked for a while, but then like everything else, America and the media got tired of it, moved onto a new spectacle, and Jensen's brand began to suffer a bit for it.

What Jensen didn't know at the time, what he wouldn't know until he started to consider filing for divorce, was that Jensen's brand wasn't failing. It's just that Jeff was siphoning that money off somewhere else. Jeff was a modern day snake oil salesman. A grifter, a con artist, and a cheat.

Knowing that he had fallen for Jeff's act was more humiliating to Jensen than anything else and he vowed he would get revenge, that Jeff wouldn't be able to show his face in public ever again.


End file.
